chaos_seeds_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Other Characters
The Villagers * Amara (deceased) - Random Villager. Dies in the battle with the Witch Doctor. * Ardrim- Mountain Dwarf. Bone Crusher clan. A smith with a bad temperament. * Bartle - Scholar, Village Wise Man * Basil - Master of Trade for the Mist Village. * Bea - Scholar, partner of Bartle. * Berin - Builder Gnome - Professed Lumberjack. * Beyan - Professed journeyman Alchemist and a Death mage. * Biruya - Arcane Gnome - Parents studied lost Magic’s such as Runes. * Borde - Typo or Professed Miner. * Bowdin - Dwarf Smith, dense forging skill. * Burk - Professed Locksmith. * Caellen - Dwarf Apprentice smith, creates the spiked mace that Richter explodes attempting a dual enchantment. * Carei - Human - That’s no moon, it’s a space station. * Cath - Professed Warrior * Caulder - Seargent of the Village Guard. * Cettiona- Air Meidon Sprite that knew the spell weak thorns under foot. * Claren - non-Professed cook who made Richter his delicious burger. * Dargren- Hill Dwarf youth- son of Poltan, resuscitated by Richter during the Bugbear raid of the Mist Village. * Delino - Human - Guard squad leader. * Deera - Human, Derin’s twin sister possessing Empathic Knowledge ability and high charisma. * Denot - Professed Farmer. * Derin - Human, Deera’s twin brother possessing Empathic Knowledge ability and high charisma. * Dobs - High Elf - hunter that finds the murdered body of Gila’s brother. * Edgin - human, slave that shoved people out of the way when escaping the slave pens. Possibly one of the 14 alleged criminals who left the Mist Village. * Enalise - Human from Rion. Professed Crafter/Miner rescued from the Goblin encampment. * Fopana - Nitol’s wife and widow * Fudave - Wood Sprite - Apprentice Alchemist. * Gila - victim of rape by Lieb and Paulen who also murdered her brother. * Gloran - Professed Crafter and Enchanter for the Mist Village. * Gregaine (deceased) - Random Villager. Dies in the battle with the Witch Doctor. * Hanso - Professed Rogue. * Harn - Village guard who gets beat up by his wife for being too ‘friendly’ with the other village women. * “Head” - Dwarf smith with an unfortunately large head. * Hilda - Mountain Dwarf - Professed Weaver. Non-human elder rescued from Law. * Hurid (deceased)- Elf who led a small group out of the mist and was ambushed. Died in the battle. * Inara - Professed Courtesan. * Isabel - Terrod’s love. Village Herbalist. * Jeremiah - Professed Soaper. * Jerry - Professed Sailor. * Jitol - Wood Elf scout that Richter knocks out of a tree and breaks his leg after acquiring his second Power. * Jean - Human - Air mage who helped Richter with his first five engagements as a War Party, including killing the Rock Giant. * Joseph - Professed Chandler. * Kentyiro - Meidon Wood Sprite, second in command to Sion. * Krom - Mountain Dwarf, Red Stone clan - Village Smith. Apprentice Earth mage, Novice Life mage. * Lenric - Shorter male farmer who lost a loved one during the Bugbear attack. * Lezli - Builder Gnome. Village Builder. * Liddle - Hill Sprite - Escaped from Goblin encampment and later rescued by Richter from a goblin war band. * Loisa - Jean’s wife * Lorala - Wood Elf - beautiful woman Richter spent a night with in the Forge of Heavens. * Mimi - Professed Warrior. Wife of Tabia. * Moesa - Forest Sprite - First Sprite escorted to their meitu’meidon. * Nic - Human- This blond man earned Richter and Sion’s respect by drinking through the night and having one last bottle for breakfast. * Nitol (deceased) - Random Villager. Dies in the battle with the Witch Doctor. * Parul - Farmer woman who lost a loved one during the Bugbear attack. * Petal (deceased) young girl killed in Bugbear ambush of the Mist Village. * Phorin - Injured by Bugbear party after leaving the protection of the Mist. * Poltan - Hill Dwarf - Professed Miner. Non-human elder rescued from Law. * Potor (deceased) - Gnome- Died in Henecot's Valley, leaving behind a pregnant wife. * Quasea - Arcane Gnome - Professed Mage. Adept Dark mage rescued from Law. * Radil - Professed Hunter. * Rino- Amaras husband and widow. * Roswan - Wood Elf - Professed Engineer specialized as Dungeon Keeper. Loves eggs and bacon. Hates small talk. * Sameen - Human- blacksmith that helps Richter learn the trade. * Samuel - typo or Professed Lumberjack. * Sedrin - Human - Guard. Petal’s father. * Shiovana - High Elf Adept Shipwright. Has two unnamed Apprentices. * Sion - Wood Sprite Companion to Richter. * Suen - Typo or Professed Weaver. * Sumiko - Wood Sprite - Professed Mage - Life Master, and Village Healer. * Tabia - Mist Village Alchemist. * Takko - Professed Cook. * Tani - one of five Sakeru pixies Elora was able to get to bond to a grained Cedar tree. * Telena - Gnome Aeromage that was ambushed by a Bugbear scouting force * Terrod - Richter’s Companion and Captain of the Guard. * Tifini - Professed Maid. * Tovar- elf who’s arm was mangled by the Lugash. * Ulin - Wood Elf - Professed Carpenter. Non-human elder rescued from Law. * Ulinde - High Elf - Professed Ranger - Adept archer rescued from Law. * Wisteria - High Elf - Professed Warrior - Non-human elder rescued from Law. * Wudhous- Professed Cordwainer. * Wuren - A taller male farmer who lost a loved one during the Bugbear attack. * Yanosh - Greets Richter and Jitol on Richter’s return from gaining his second Power. * Ygritte - Professed Warrior. * Yowic (deceased)- Human - Gila’s brother. Killed by Lieb. * Yura- “Seeker” celestial life pixie and meitu of Forest Sprite Moesa. * Zarr - Mountain Dwarf - Professed Mage - Adept Earth mage rescued from Law. * Zounm - typo or Professed Carpenter. Allies * Abbas - Professed Trader, Eldest son of Hafiz. * Alma - Psi dragonling, Richter Soul Familiar. * Elora - Richter’s Celestial Pixie Queen Companion. * Falih - Son of Hafiz. * Fen - Okami that helps rescue Terrod. * Futen - Richter’s interface for his village. * Futen Windspeak - 1st chamberlain of the Mist Village. * Hafiz - Professed Merchant in the city of Law. * Jason - Terrod’s friend who helps raid the Thieves Guild in Law. * Jeremy (deceased) - Terrod’s best friend. Killed at the docks of Eve by Ronin. * Kadar - Youngest son of Hafiz. * Karim the Knowledgeable (deceased) - Hanketsu race who pursued justice and law. His death transformed Richter’s pond into a Pool of Clarity. * Mahir - Son of Hafiz. * Mama - Never lie to Mama. * Niklas - Wood Elf, leader of a Wood Elf Tribe near the Hearth Tree. * Pug - Avatar of the Lords of Chaos. * Randal - Terrod’s friend who helps raid the Thieves Guild in Law. * Rosy - Owner of the Whistling Hen. * Silk - Richter’s Rogue character in The Land game. * Zacharia - Cherubiae, Celestial angel summoned from the Plains of Sana by Hisako. Kindir of the Hamlet of Verget Kunig * Flitwalker - Verget Counsel leader and sub chief of his settlement. * Glintgrabber - Verget Counsel member. * Jewel - Verget Counsel member. * Shinecatcher - Professed Bard, first Kindir Richter had met. Wood Sprites of the Hearth Tree * Billari - Sprite Sion grew up with. He was a total ass hat. * Damien - Second in command to Yoshi. * Daniella - Sion’s “it’s complicated.” * Elder Yamin - Older Sprite from Sion’s youth, makes a tasty sprangle berry pie. * Fumiko - Sumiko’s sister. Life Master. * Hisako - Hearth Mother and leader of the Wood Sprites. * Kenzo - Nephew to the Hearth Mother and Cousin of Sion. * Kureigu- Professed Boywer/Fletcher sent to help the Mist Village * Kurian (deceased) - Sion’s childhood best friend. * Nitrohawk - Professed Engineer to help the Mist Village. * Nusin- Sprite warrior who broke his leg during the battle at the Goblin encampment. * Palya - Female Sprite that Sion has had some interaction with that he would rather Daniella not know about. * Red (deceased) - Sprite in a red shirt that dies in Bugbear attack. * Yoshi - Adept Warrior. Others * Alexandrella the Loving - Elora’s mother. * Avatar Undine - Water Avatar of the Dungeon of the Hall of Elemental Hunters and Randolphus' mother. * Crush - Friend of Richter’s when he played the game. * Daliah- Friend of Richter’s when he played the game. * Edna the Terrible - Terrifying gatekeeper of the ministry at Leaf’s Crossing. * Edwin - Non-human affairs officer. Gets papers for Sion in Leaf’s Crossing. * Frederico the Axesmith - Dwarf, creates a Magic Forge in Dwarven history. * Haile - Unknown founder of a small town in Kailand: Haile's Rest. * Jenny Vanderhorne - A girl Richter knew when he was 15. You just don’t do that in a persons mouth without permission. * Jewel - Friend of Richter’s when he played the game. * Jonesy- Rude young guard at the gates of Leaf’s Crossing. * Kerita - Woman mentioned in Kailand adventurer’s diary. * Killik - Part owner of Aldemah’s Focus. * KingGromhold - Dwarven King of the Serrated Mountains. * King Phillipe III (deceased) - King of Yves 100 years ago and father to Randolphus. * Leandra - Owner of Aldemah’s Focus magic shop in Law. * Loki - Friend of Richter’s when he played the game. * Lucasz - Vampire - Master Mage, Mikaal’s brother. Member of the Silent Dream Clan. * Mage Poquatil (deceased) - Finding his remains is a quest from the Travelers Map. * Mikaal - Vampire - Master Mage, Lucasz brother. Member of the Silent Dream Clan. Master of the Shadow Trench. * Nexus - Demigod Auditor for the Mist Village. * Oreet (Deceased) - Slave who died attempting to rescue his family from the goblins in the encampment. * Rald - Unknown person for whom Rald's Pass to the Kingdom of Rhione was named. * Rat - Goblin cook of the Whistling Hen. * Ria - Krom’s first love. He named the Forge of Heavens after her. * Ryun - Teenage desk clerk at Aldimah’s Focus in Law. * Selak- Alchemist that creates Selak’s luck potion after surviving a number of improbable misadventures. * Lords of Chaos - Richter’s Chaotic benefactors. * Shelly - Barmaid at the Laughing Imp. * Tefonim Queen - Gives Richter Portal Technology. * Ttarmok - Reasonable Troll Warrior that Richter negotiates with. * Vulzal - Troll Warrior mercenary that argues with Richter about surrender conditions. * Vuzembi - Troll Warrior mercenary that Richter fights in Goblin Encampment battle. * Xuetrix - Imp who assists Richter his first day. * Yarosh- Presumably an Orc Chieftain. Richter finds his banner in the cave of the dark aberration Dark Khan’s * Khan’Nol - 17th Dark Khan of the Ancient Trinar Empire of the Kobolds. * Khan’Padir - 22nd Dark Khan of the Ancient Trinar Empire of the Kobolds. Enemies * Broyin (deceased) - Human leader of slavers when Sion was young. * Count Stonuk - Kidnapped Isabella. * Heman - Chaos Seed. Ability to increase relationships. * Lieb (deceased)- Human - Murderer and rapist that Richter delivered justice to via boot. * Natosca (deceased)- under cover name of Sonirae the Assassin. * Nien the Reaver - Ghast- Death Knight, Soul Eater who duels Richter for his Place of Power. * Nil - Thief at Law. Owes Richter a favor for sparing his life. * Orvin (deceased) - Professed Warrior and Sonirae’s partner. * Paulen (deceased)- Murderer, rapist, and coward. Eaten by the Chaos Serpent. * Rall (deceased) - Human slaver when Sion was young. * Ronin - Leader of the Night Blades rogues guild in Law. * Singh the Defiler (deceased) - Eldritch Wood Sprite Lich. * Sonirae (deceased) - Professed assassin that kills Richter and kidnaps Terrod. Goblin Enemies * Eoq (deceased)- Scout from the Goblin encampment hunting down Liddle. * Big Red (deceased) - Goblin leader holding the * Mist Village heart crystal. * Heqht-jo (deceased)- Beserker leader of Goblin encampment. * Krin'ak - Goblin Earth mage that created the spell Krin-lac's Circle of Containment. * Pild-nac (deceased)- Charmed Goblin who dies from smashing foxfire Alchemy together. * Radg-or (deceased)- Rikker Druid. Becomes possessed by the Bloodstone after the death of its pet * Sin-ak (deceased) -Rikker Witch Doctor from the Goblin encampment hunting down Liddle. * Ton-ik (deceased) - Grinder from the Goblin encampment hunting down Liddle. * Yo-grin (deceased) - Fighter from the Goblin encampment hunting down Liddle. Basilisk Alliance * Fir’ot - Bugbear torturer under Grim’ault. Learns the secret of seeing through Confusing Mist. * Grim’ault - Bugbear commander tasked to watch over the region of the Mist. * Krin’ak (deceased)- Bugbear, one of the Raiders on his Village. * Lif’alt - Bugbear (deceased)- Professed Warrior. Killed by Yoshi in Bugbear raid of the Mist Village. * Modara - Drow Death Mage that leads Bugbear raid on the Mist Village. Kobolds * Dur’ghen (deceased) - Kobold, Sabre Claws Tribe mage bodyguard that Richter Charm’s in the catacombs. * En’fota - Kobold, Sabre Claws Tribe mage bodyguard that Richter Charm’s in the catacombs. * Tri’yerin.(deceased) - Long Fang Tribe charmed Kobold that makes a partial map of the catacombs. * Tri’ulon (deceased) - Long Fang Tribe Kobold Richter burns and Alma Brain Drain’s. * Yi’Asan - Sabre Claws Tribe Kobold Battle Mage that confronts Richter after he leaves the catacombs with the egg. Light and Dark Courts * Arborene - an Exile whose powers focused upon psychic manipulation and divination. * Branit- Exile, part of a small Exile Cabal benefiting from the disrupted soul traffic from the non human slave trade in Yves * Paladin - Leader of Plague Squad dent by the Dark Court * Prince - Exile responsible for bringing Chaos Seeds to The Land. * Queen - Dark Court Original and Leader of the Dark Court. * Grand Vizier - Ally & counselor to the Dark Prince. * High Chancellor (deceased) - Light Court official tasked with finding the sources of Chaos. * King - Light Court Original and Leader of the Light Court. * Rakshasa - Exile who was Singe’s benefactor. * Royal Chamberlain - Advisor to the King of Light. * Stridex - Intelligent magically potent Exile who was gaining souls from the slave trade in Yves before Richter disrupted it. * Yaseg - Taciturn Exile who was one of the first children of the Originals. Banished Gods The Banishing of the Gods is called The Great Binding by Hafiz’s sons. * God of Luck * Lord of Commerce * Mustached God * Saginald - Death God. * Lady Nadjah - Goddess of Good Fortune. Category:Characters